


I Can't Go on Living This Way

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Chasing Dreams At Night (Band), No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, How Tyler met Richy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the center of attention, but in reality, he was nothing more than a spec of dust</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Go on Living This Way

Tyler sat at his desk, waiting for the bell to ring. Thankfully, it was the last hour of the day, and he was ready to get out of the stupid hell hole. He was brand new to the school, so he didn't have anyone to hang out with after school. Or even talk to during class. He was alone; his guitar and him against the world. Well, that's what it felt like to him.

He loved writing music, and thankfully his mother convinced the principal of the school to let him join band after school on Wednesdays and Fridays. He was super excited to be joining that, at least he'd have something to do with his life two days out of the week.

"Finally!" Tyler said to himself as the bell finally rang. Jumping up, and grabbing all his stuff; Tyler was the first one out. Not even bothering to open the door for anybody but himself.

"Watch it, bitch!" someone shouted as Tyler stopped to see what was going on.

Seeing a jock -- who was taller and obviously more stronger than Tyler -- mess with a ginger kid who had hair down to his shoulders. He was in Tyler's band class, and that's when Tyler remembered this kid was sitting alone in class.

If it wasn't for his red, blazing hair, Tyler wouldn't have recognized him.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone?" Tyler shouted, and that made the jock laugh hysterically as he hit the ginger in the stomach. This clearly knocked the wind out of the poor kid, and this made Tyler angry.

"Why don't you but out of my business?" the jock said as he turned back to his beaten victim.

"No, I don't think I will. You need to leave him alone!" Tyler didn't back down; he wasn't going to stand there and watch this poor student suffer in silence. He didn't want to snitch, but he didn't want to watch any more of this horrid action.

"Well then, you think you want to take his place? I'll let you back out. This is your last fucking chance, pretty boy!" the jock said, and this made Tyler laugh.

"Thank you for thinking I'm pretty, but I do see one problem," Tyler paused to smile at the jock. "I'm seeing a huge problem... you!"

With this, Tyler threw a punch, which landed dead on his target: the jock's huge forehead. This caused the jock to fall to the ground, crying. Crying because it hurt. Not because he was embarrassed.

"Thanks, man!" the red headed boy who was chubby, smiled at Tyler. He stuck his hand out, only so Tyler could shake it.

Shaking it, the boy said, "Hey, I'm Richy!" This made Tyler smile, only because he finally met someone who wanted to talk to him.

"Tyler." Tyler smiled, helping the boy up off the ground.

Looking into the read head's crystal blue eyes, Tyler realized he's seen the boy before. He just couldn't remember where, and it was going to bug him until he figured out where.

"You look so familiar, dude!" Tyler as the two walked down the hallway to the Richy's locker.

"Yeah? Probably my YouTube videos?" Richy asked, and that's when it hit Tyler.

He was an amazing unclean vocalist.

"Holy shit -- your screams are amazing!" Tyler smiled, which made Richy blush. He was obviously not use to compliments, but Tyler was going to fix that.

"T-thank you!" Richy smiled shyly, as the two boys made it to his locker.

"I play guitar, we should jam sometime!" Tyler suggested, and Richy nodded in agreement.

"If you're good enough, we should make a band?!" Richy said excitedly as he put in his combination.

"Definitely. Well, I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow?" Tyler asked, and Richy smiled before answering.

"Totally!"

♤♡♢♧

Tyler brought in his guitar the next day, and he was getting stared at by everyone in sight. Why are they staring at me for? Tyler asked himself as he made his way to his locker. He hated when people stared at him; it made him nervous, and put him on the edge.

Thankfully, he ran into Richy, who was at his locker.

"Do you know why people keep staring at me?" he asked, obviously wanting to know.

"Because you stuck up for me, and made Harlow cry!" Richy said, and Tyler nodded to let him know he understood.

There was a silence, until Harlow walked up to the two of them. Instantly, Richy tensed up, nervousness flowing through his body as Harlow stared at him. "Hey faggot!" Harlow laughed as he made himm flinch. Looking at Harlow's large forehead, he could see a huge bruise as the shape of his fist.

"Nice bruise!" Tyler laughed, pointing to Harlow's forehead.

"How about you shut the fuck up? You annoying piece of shit!" Harlow said as he grabbed a hold on Richy's shirt.

"Let him go, Harlow." was all Tyler said, but Harlow didn't even listen. Instead, he pushed Richy against the locker.

"No can do, newbie!" he laughed as he raised his first to hit Richy. Richy, who was defenseless against Harlow started to tear up. This made Tyler angry, only because he didn't like when people messed with his friends.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Harlow! Let him go." Tyler said, and Harlow didn't listen.

With that, Tyler swung and hit Harlow on the cheek. This caused him to let go of Richy, who dropped to the ground. He didn't cry this time, instead, he swung at Tyler. Thankfully, he ducked out of the way, eventually coming back up and swinging at Harlow again. This time, Harlow dropped to the ground, and once he got back up, he walked away quietly.

No one was in the halls because they were there early, and hopefully he wouldn't come back throughout the day.

"Thank you so much, Tyler!" Richy smiled as he got up and hugged Tyler tightly.

"It's okay! No need to thank me, it's what friends are for!" Tyler smiled. He was glad that he met Richy, and it was going to be fun evening for them. That's for sure!


End file.
